Ten Songs
by ncbx
Summary: Based on the prompt.


My Characters: N and Hilbert

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Coma: Red Wind Theme

This one was hard because it had no words!

In this field of red, I can see your eyes from far away. Can you see me too? In the shadows I lurk, in the sun we fooled each other. Did you yearn? Did you wish for me too? Coming out of the shadows was the hard part, but sunlight doesn't hurt my eyes. Not anymore.

Dulcinea: Don Quixote de la Mancha

My pet rat's name!

I've dreamed of you, in my heart. We have always been apart, but I've said your name in the night. I thought of you before we met. You're name sounds too sweet to be true, to me. Don't run away. Are you really there? I've always longed for this moment to come. Sing the prayer of your dreams. A silent prayer everyone sighs alone. Others do not understand why I say these things, and torn apart we are. I will search for you. Because a dream is not enough for me.

Never Wanted To Dance: Mindless Self Indulgence

I imagine Hilbert talking for this one…

When I first saw your face, I wanted more. When I heard your voice, I longed for more. When I felt your touch, I died for more. You don't want to be with me? Fuck you. I'm going to finish dance. You can't do anything that will make me stop searching for you. I'm entranced. You're the only one I've ever wanted. You don't care? I don't care. Don't brush me off. I'm going to anything I can to hold you in my arms! I do not let go what I have longed for. And that thing is you. And it will always be you.

Tchaikovsky: Swan Lake

Another pretty song with no words.

The majesty of your arms, the gracefulness of your feet. Are we really dancing? Will we always dance? I love you. I will dance forever with you. You are my love, and your sweetness lingers on my lips. Will the darkness rise? Will you leave? Why is the darkness closing in? We can do this. I believe in you. We will triumph. When I'm dancing with you, I can't think of what to say. The speed quickens, and our feet lift off the ground. Will we fall? How long can I stay up here with you? Broken on the ground, I realized it was not for long. Will you come back? Watching you walk away was the hardest thing I've had to do.

Guy Love!: Scrubs

What song could describe N and Hilbert better than this!

I'm afraid of coming out. It sounds shallow, but could we really be happy in a town that hates us? I want us to be happy. Is it really better to hide? All I know is I love you. And you love me too. I'm so happy we're together, and I don't want anything to stop us. Can we make it through the mountain? Easy. We are closer than anyone. I'll always be here. We understand each other, and we can get through it. We can make this! Who cares what others think? I love you, so much! And when I tell you I love you, it means I love you most.

Big City Dreams: Never Shout Never

I hope this doesn't describe N and Hilbert's situation.

You said you love me. But I'm not enough. You have plans for the world, and nothing can bring you down. I understand, and I hope you think of me when you express yourself. I want you to shine, but cry for me. Miss me. I love you so much, and I'll wait for you to realize the same and come home. Will we be the same? How long will I wait? Only time can say. You've known others, but I hope I was the best. Tell me that before you leave. We are all going to miss you. Remember you will always be welcome here. Can't you see I'm accepting this? Calm down, love. I love you.

Mastermind: Mindless Self Indulgence

I imagine this being N's more forceful side of reality.

I'm going to do anything I want. I have the power to do anything. I'm going to get you. You are going to love me. Your time has come. Say goodbye to your friends, I'm going to make you fall for me. I'm a mastermind. You can't escape this. You are my puppet, and I will pull your strings. You won't run. You won't cry. You'll love me forever. I will be satisfied with you as my present. I shall hold you, and never let go. I don't apologize. You should be thanking me.

The Erection Song: Putnam County Spelling Bee

Yeah, I'm not doing this. Nothing really comes to mind. I'm not counting it though.

Tainted Halls

Apparently I really like songs with no words.

Lying next to you, I look in your eyes. Why do they call me so? And why are we drifting apart? I feel a wall between us. Uselessly, I lie on the ground, curled up. I'm dying. In these tainted halls of black, I see your face. Smiling. And I can't stand it. Why are you smiling? I just want to be loved. That's all I want. Will I be tossed away again? What did I do to make you stop loving me? Something urges me to stand up. I walk down these halls and my heart is filled with rage. You said you'd be there. Always. Where are you? I can't drop the knife in my heart. Not even when I saw your face. And you bled. I thought you'd be fine without me. Why did you bleed? I thought I was the only one who suffered from this. But you lay dead that day, and the knife in my heart finally faded away.

Never Meant to Belong

N is talking in this one. And again, there are no words.

The sunset fades behind dark clouds. It's become night, and the pouring rain makes me cry. What has brought me to this? Where is my love? Other's talk to me, but they can't make the rain go away. My heart is so frail. It is not enlightened by the things other's enjoy. How long is it I've sat here… and how long will I? Shaking, my fears come to mind. Others are scared by me, the sky darkened by the sadness of my soul, and the space where someone should be sitting with me. I was so alone. But then you came, and the sun shone for the first time.

Reflection: Mulan

Poor N…

Pressing my hand to the mirror, I wonder what I've become. Can anyone see through this mask of mine? I can never fool myself, and that's what hurts most. Who is this in the mirror? When can I be who I want? People in this world force me to be who I pretend to be, and although that scares me I will somehow show everyone who I am, and I will be loved for it. But when? Can I ever get past this fog? Why is my heart so scared? Must I pretend to be a fake forever? There must be a way leave this act. The reason I am hiding is because no one has found me. I cannot bring myself to come out. Why can't I force myself out of the dark? Can you see past my reflection? Can you make me who I want to be?


End file.
